1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrophoresis gel trays, and, in particular, to an improved gel tray having frangible sections which improve handling and use of electrophoresis gels.
2. Description of the Related Art
The separation of micromolecules in an electric field is known as electrophoresis. Gel electrophoresis is a common procedure for the separation of biological materials, such as DNA, RNA, polypeptides and proteins. In gel electrophoresis, the molecules are separated into bands according to the rate at which the electric field causes them to migrate through the gel.
In the past, it was common for laboratories to prepare gels for use; however, prefabricated gels for use in research laboratories are currently very popular. A prepackaged gel provides a faster, more uniform and efficient method for performing gel electrophoresis.
One problem with prefabricated gels is that they are very fragile. These gels must be handled delicately, and are subject to cracking or breaking if not handled with utmost care. In addition, prefabricated gels must be adequately packed for shipment to prevent damage in transit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,521 addresses the problem of containing and protecting electrophoresis gels during handling, storage, and shipment. The packaging arrangement includes first and second sheets that are sealed along their respective edges to form an enclosed cavity. The cavity may be at least partially evacuated of air prior to sealing, causing the top and bottom sheets to conform to the gel, restraining it from movement within the package. In another embodiment, the gel is located within a tray which is located between the top and bottom sheets. A combination of the low pressure environment in the package and the tray produces a rigid packaging configuration that minimizes motion of the electrophoresis gel contained therein.
A drawback to the use of a prepackaged electrophoresis gel tray is the fact that often it is necessary to remove the gel in order to provide an electric field to perform electrophoresis, as the tray may not allow current to pass. Often, it is necessary to use a scissors to cut away part of the tray to run the electrophoresis. In this case, the gel must be removed to cut the tray, and then replaced within the tray, increasing the possibility of damage to the gel. If this is not done, then it takes much longer to run the electrophoresis, which could affect the background of the DNA.